


霸道太子爱上我04

by OhAmazingC



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAmazingC/pseuds/OhAmazingC
Summary: 这边存车，文更在lofter
Relationships: 陈飞宇/罗云熙
Kudos: 8





	霸道太子爱上我04

**Author's Note:**

> 这边存车，文更在lofter

“你今儿吃错什么药了？”

罗云熙不说话，也不看陈飞宇，抬手就要把门关上。

“啧，”陈飞宇抵住门，蛮横地扯过罗云熙的双臂，强行将人箍在怀里，压低声音道，“说话！”

“没什么，我累了。”

“刚才有力气跟我对着干，现在又说累了，”陈飞宇嗤笑一声，“你倒是比我还难伺候。”

“那你想让我怎么样？”罗云熙语气不善地抬头逼视他。

“有意思，”陈飞宇怒极反笑，野兽似的眸子盯着罗云熙，仿佛下一秒就要咬破他的喉咙。

俯下身用气音在罗云熙耳边说，“我想让你伺候我。”

带着情欲意味的话让罗云熙挣扎了起来，无奈和陈飞宇的力量比起来实在是杯水车薪，只能不甘地被按在墙上，承受他惩罚般的吻。

一只手从衣摆下探了进去，抚摸上腰间敏感滑腻的肌肤，犹不知足地恶意掐了一把，直让罗云熙眼角溢出泪花，被堵住的嘴呜咽着，像一只被围猎的鸟儿从喉咙挤出一丝哀鸣。

陈飞宇一边挑弄着罗云熙的舌头，一边钳住他的手，三下五除二就将人扒了个干净，自己的衣服却还一丝不乱。

好整以暇地揉捏着挺翘的臀肉，没做润滑就硬生生将修长的手指插入了紧致的后穴中。

罗云熙疼得一哆嗦，颤抖着求饶，“不，不要……我错了，你饶了我吧……”

“道歉有用的话要警察干嘛？”陈飞宇漫不经心地笑着，又探入一根手指，在穴口不甚温柔地搅动。

“去，去床上，”罗云熙绷起脚尖，几乎快要哭出来，“……求你。”

“就在这儿，哪儿也不去，”陈飞宇垂眸看了他一眼，嘴角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度，从扩张地差不多的甬道口抽出那几根手指伸到罗云熙面前，“你看看你，都湿成这样了。”

罗云熙难堪地别开头，被咬破的下唇渗出殷红的血珠。

“都做过多少次了，你还装个什么劲？”陈飞宇冷哼一声，提胯就将跃跃欲试的性器捅入了刚刚湿润的小穴中。

“——你出去。”罗云熙咬紧了牙，生理性的泪水流了满脸，因疼痛而收缩的内壁将陈飞宇夹得更紧。

“你别夹我这么紧，”陈飞宇用拇指揩掉罗云熙唇上的血迹，放到自己唇边舔了舔，笑道，“怎么，舍不得啊？”

“我没……啊——”

罗云熙甫一放松，陈飞宇便看准时机钳住他的腰一下子插入到最深处，粗大的性器径直擦过最敏感的那一点，激得罗云熙软了双腿，身前原本软着的阳物也悠悠站了起来。

“嗯啊……哈……你混蛋！……”

陈飞宇握住罗云熙的下身，快速地套弄起来，一边还食髓知味地加大了在他体内抽插的速度，“熙哥，你一骂我，我就想干死你。”

罗云熙哪里经历过这些，很快就在前后的双重刺激下缴枪卸甲，颤抖着射在了陈飞宇手里。

陈飞宇看着重重喘着粗气的罗云熙，总算露出了今晚第一个笑容，将手上的精液尽数涂在了两人交合处，就着倚墙的姿势将人抱起，再次顶进了刚刚肆虐过的菊穴深处。

罗云熙比陈飞宇矮将近十公分，此刻双脚悬空，全身的重量都压在被侵入的那一点上，还没从高潮的余韵中清醒过来就被这前所未有的深度刺激得险些惊声尖叫。

“太，太深了……不行的……啊——”

陈飞宇满意地看着罗云熙隐忍又充满情欲的表情，恶意地又向上顶了顶，在他的敏感点上不停摩擦，直到刚刚射过一次的人身下那根东西再次颤颤悠悠地站起来，才托着臀将人抱起，朝着房间走去。

一路上任由阳具随着走路的动作在小穴内深深浅浅地抽插，折磨得罗云熙不住地呻吟，却只能紧紧扒住他的肩膀防止掉下去。

拥着人一起摔在床上，陈飞宇轻轻吻去罗云熙眼角的泪水，餍足地笑了笑，凑到他耳边轻声说道，“这就不行了？”

“才刚开始呢。”


End file.
